vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
105501-only-pvp-servers-dying
Content ---- ---- This makes a depressing amount of sense. PvPers didn't buy the game to sit in their houses and try to get the angles juuust right on their new purple chandelier. | |} ---- Actually the highest pop servers atm are the original PvP servers. (Hazak EU and Pergo NA) These servers have more pop then any PvE server atm. It's the extra PvP servers they made as an outflow for the waiting times from the above mentioned servers, that never got a chance to really fill up, that are 'dying'. So they need to be merged back into the parent servers they were split off from. | |} ---- ---- ---- If the new servers were to reduce the queue time then wouldn't putting it all back together reup the queue? are those hi pop servers still experiencing queues? | |} ---- Maybe not, due initial drop off of Humans who only play with free month. | |} ---- I can go with this. Ya pvp in mmos like this have always IMO been hard to manage. What all games need to do is like they did in GW1 and break things apart. At least you can work on balance with one without breaking the other. Yes, there will always be ppl like this. And people who burn through whatever content then come back with new drops for whatever game etc etc. | |} ---- Nope, too many people have quit. | |} ---- Lol.. well I play Dominion - Widow.. a fairly low pop server with a 3:1 exile to dom ratio. So for Scorchwing.. starting at about half an hour before he spawns, each side will only have 2-3 people sitting there patiently. Exiles stay on the ground, Dominion stay up on the rocks with the birds. Sometimes we'll mingle and /strain or /dance. Then exiles will get reinforced, and if one of them decides to run over to us and start something, it immediately turns into Dominion farming night and the teleporter gets camped until scorch spawns. If no one starts anything, then both sides just patiently wait and we start killing him together. Eventually someone gets clipped by a telegraph and then PVP breaks out. However Dominion generally show up late to the scorchwing spawn so the fight can go either way. Either way.. its the same thing every time. You don't even want to know about Hellrose Bowl or anything to do with world boss attunement. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Pergo is eating Pago. But no-one eats Myrcalus because it tastes funny. | |} ---- ---- ---- I feel that PvP servers are doing better than majority of PvE servers.The WPvP is actually the PvPing I prefer in this game, once the fights are mainly 1v1 if not 2v2 (or 2v1). It's not as chaotic as bg. Also I don't see the two factions work together. Which ever faction can get the biggest group at the boss will kill it and keep the other faction away. | |} ---- that seems harsh for just doin dailies. keepin ppl from gold/gems | |} ---- ----